


Just Your Average High School Story

by Tailsdoll123



Series: Servamp AUs [2]
Category: Servamp
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Class Representative Mahiru, M/M, Multi, Night Class student Kuro, One sided Mahiru harem, Other pairings will be listed as interactions go, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailsdoll123/pseuds/Tailsdoll123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he wasn't expecting was to see somebody in the library at this time of day -after all the rules were for Day Class students to head to their dorms by sun down. However upon looking closely at the other person in the room, who appeared to be in a deep sleep, Mahiru took note of the white uniform jacket slung over the back of the chair. If the jacket hadn't of been there, Mahiru surely wouldn't have known the person was a Night class student.</p>
<p>Still it was an odd thing as technically this was the first time he had seen a Night class student in person.</p>
<p>(Mahiru is the Day Class 2A's representative who tends to take on jobs nobody else wants. Upon agreeing to deliver some packages to the library during sun down, he has an encounter with one of the elusive Night Class students whom doesn't seem to be quite human.....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - You Have Some Explaining To Do

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Loose adaption of Vampire Knight - Basically taking the Night and Day class system lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

**A/N:** Very short chapter but this is just a prologue, chapters will be longer then this.

* * *

 **Prologue** – You Have Some Explaining To Do!

Mahiru Shirota was never the type to believe in silly fairytales, especially when they concerned monsters such as werewolves and vampires.

He always found it silly how people would gush over the idea of being an immortal creature that sucked the life force out of people or how they would sigh about wanting a fluffy beast companion to protect them. If they wanted a fluffy beast companion they could adopt a dog or even simpler – a gerbil.  
  
But as he gazed at the elusive night class student, Kuro, whom was licking blood of his hand in a casual manner, he was having trouble telling himself vampires did not exist. Especially when Kuro’s fangs were practically shoved in his face.  
  
He inwardly gulped as the blue haired boy’s red eyes bore into him before Kuro let out a deep sigh.  
  
“How troublesome.” Mahiru’s eyes twitched in annoyance, finally catching his bearings as he stood up straighter.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Your hero complex is annoying,” Kuro replied, scratching the back of his head idly while shuffling his feet. Mahiru tried to not to stray his eyes down to the body by the older boy’s feet.  
  
It was a corpse after all.  
  
“This can’t be happening,” Mahiru moaned to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“You’re telling me,” Kuro agreed which pissed Mahiru off more.  
  
The guy was so lax! In this situation he should be anything but casual! It was because of this attitude that Kuro never saw it coming till it was too late.  
  
-SMACK-  
  
“Hey,” he whined, rubbing his head while scowling at Mahiru.  
“Hey yourself! You have a lot of explaining to do!”  
“Do I?”  
“YES!” Mahiru exclaimed, shoving his finger in the other boy’s face, “because no normal person kills a guy by ripping him apart! Plus no normal person has fangs!” “This is why I didn’t want to be near you,” the brown haired boy heard Kuro mutter but he wasn’t going to let up on this subject.  
  
“You should have thought about that before sleeping in the library before class!” The two glared at each other silently, the wind softly blowing around them as the afternoon sun began to set.  
  
Mahiru never believed in fairytales, but he was starting to believe his unusual acquaintance was a vampire.  
  
_‘And I wouldn’t have found out if I never stuck around to do a favour for sensei but if I hadn’t met Kuro....’_ His amber eyes quickly glanced at the still bleeding corpse and inwardly shuddered.  
  
_‘I would be dead.’_

* * *

 **A/N:** So this story is partly inspired by Vampire Knight but the only thing I got from that was the night class idea. This is also inspired by the school au in the back of the manga. This fic will probably be updated more than my other one – Only cause this one has more notes on it ^.^’


	2. Chapter One - The First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the First day of his Second year at Alicein Academy and already he's had to deal with teasing from Sakuya, helping out a very tall first year and agreeing to delivering some parcels for the teacher during Crossover...
> 
> ...Hey, who let this guy doze of during sun down?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp. Also all Night class/Day class and dorms are inspired from VK

**Chapter One – The First Day Back**

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- ~CLICK~

Pressing the off switch on his small alarm clock, Mahiru finished tightening his tie before patting down his school jacket for any possible lint.

Mahiru always prided himself on getting up before his alarm clock, only really setting it for his roommate whom had a habit of lying in as he wasn’t one for punctuality as Mahiru was.

Turning his amber eyes over to the other side of the room which happened to be less organized then Mahiru’s side, which was putting it nicely as the other side of the room was a pigsty, Mahiru let out a sigh at seeing his roommate still asleep.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the other bed in the room, shifting clothes that were left on the floor to the side (he’d have to remember to take them to the laundry room when he could), he stopped when he arrived in front of the bed, which contained his roommate whom was covered head to toe in his quilt, looking like some kind of cocoon in the process.

“Sakuya,” Mahiru called out, furrowing his brows when his roommate failed to stir. Reaching out, he placed his hand on the lump and shook it lightly, still calling out his roommate’s name.

A soft groan came from the bed as Mahiru shook him harder until eventually getting so fed up he pushed the lump and felt a smile curl onto his face at the “Ow!” he heard in response.

The brown haired boy watched as his roommate sat up, the old-looking, pale quilt falling down to pool on the ground revealing Sakuya’s tired face.

His light green hair was frazzled though Mahiru was inwardly amused that even when Sakuya’s hair was in a state, his long curl would stay in the exact same position. Sakuya let out a yawn, covering his mouth with his hand while narrowing his red bleary eyes at Mahiru.

“Mahiru~ It’s too early for this!” he whined, furiously rubbing his eyes before stumbling up onto his feet, placing his hands on his bed to steady himself.

“Sakuya, we go through this every morning! We have class in two hours and it takes you an hour to get ready! Chop chop!” Mahiru urged him, pushing Sakuya’s school uniform into his hands before nudging him to the dorm door, “You’d best get in the bathroom before it gets crowded anyway.”

“Alright mom,” Sakuya teased, smirking at the frustrated look he got in return before quickly exiting their shared room.

Huffing at his best friend’s antics, Mahiru went around the room straightening it up, collecting trash he could see and putting them in the bin before double checking his bag to make sure he had his notebooks for the day.

It had been two days since he arrived back at the dorm in time for his second year at Alicein Academy, with today being the first day to start his classes.

Alicein Academy was a special boarding school mainly for those of higher class or those whom showed promising talent. The entrance exams into the academy are no push over, said to be so difficult that most people who actually got onto the tests phase would exit half way through.

Sakuya himself apparently had connections to a higher class though Mahiru barely knew anything about Sakuya’s family. His other friends were also children of higher class though contrary to belief they were anything but snobby.

However Mahiru wasn’t from a higher class.

The school offered one scholarship each year for a lucky person whom they felt would benefit from the school, last year Mahiru had been selected as the scholarship student and he had made it a point to try his best in a way of thanking the school.

Since starting his first year, Mahiru had made it a point to volunteer for anything he could do to help that most people didn’t want to do. Someone didn’t want to do the class cleaning? Fine, tell him where the mop was. Nobody wants to make a banner? He’ll research popular designs and get it done.

He enjoyed cooking and cleaning, usually ignoring his friends jibes at him being the perfect housewife, but he also liked doing things simple. He was inspired by his Uncle and made it a point to follow in his footsteps but due to this he was highly independent –why make things complicated when he could do it himself?

After neatening out the room as best as he could, because even though he was put off by Sakuya’s messiness he wouldn’t invade his friend’s privacy and move his stuff around, he was relieved when Sakuya stepped back into the room, uniform on and hair slightly less messy then before.

“Ready?” Sakuya inquired as if he wasn’t the one keeping them back.

Mahiru simply rolled his eyes while grabbing Sakuya’s bag along the way, sending Sakuya a look whom simply smiled sheepishly, before exiting the room, passing the bag to his friend after Sakuya locked the dorm room.

“Why are we leaving this early again?” The green haired boy asked; his arms crossed behind his head as he followed after Mahiru.

“Because we promised to meet up with Koyuki and Ryuusei to check the class sorting board, in case we’ve been moved to a different class,” Mahiru replied, arriving into the dorm’s entrance hall and taking note of the few boys around –most of them were still asleep it seemed.

Sakuya sped up to reach the dorm’s front door first, opening the door open for his friend who gave him a small smile in return.

“What makes you think those two will even be there at this time?”

“Because it’s Koyuki who wanted us all to see it together,” Mahiru stated to which Sakuya opened his mouth to respond only to close it.

“Well that explains it.”

Stepping outside the Boys dormitory, Mahiru took a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness while Sakuya let out a tired yawn.

“You always seem much more tired in the sunlight,” Mahiru noted, getting a grin from Sakuya whom replied with a simple: “The sunlight makes me want to sleep more.”

Rolling his eyes at his friend’s response, Sakuya and Mahiru left the compound of the boys dormitory and passing by the girls dormitory which was as silent as the boys dormitory at this time, passing the gate which had the words: **Sun Dormitory** written on it, and heading to the main campus.

* * *

 

It only took a few minutes for the two friends to arrive outside the large school building, the large architect never failing to impress Mahiru.

Posted outside the building was a large board with a list of classes with students’ names written underneath. A few students were milling around it, some with disappointed looks and some with excited looks.

Standing away from the board were two boys, a tall brunette boy with a cheerful smile and smaller blonde haired boy with a scowl. Upon noticing Sakuya and Mahiru, the brunette enthusiastically raised his hand and waved them over.

“Mahiru! Sakuya! You’ve finally arrived,” he called out, waving his hands about.

“We did promise to come Koyuki,” Mahiru replied, giving a small smile in return.

“Though you could have called us out an hour later, it’s too early to just look up what class we’ll be in,” Sakuya commented, ignoring Mahiru’s glare.

Koyuki giggled at his friend’s grumblings before shaking his head, “I didn’t call you guys out just to look at what class we’ll be in, I wanted you guys to check out the new first years with me too.”

“Why?”

“Because you know how he likes to see if there are any cute ones he can coo over,” Ryuusei spoke up for the first time, grunting when Koyuki sent a pout his way.

“So mean Ryuu-chan! It’s always a good thing to see the new first years to check if they need help! We were first years last year after all and we have a responsibility!” Koyuki said with a determined voice, getting sighs from his three friends.

“I’m heading back,” Sakuya called out as he began heading towards the dorm again but let out a strangled yelp when Mahiru clutched his collar and pulled him back.

“Oh no you don’t.”

“But Mahiru-sama!!!”

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!”

Ryuusei inched away from the duo as Mahiru chased after Sakuya who was chuckling and calling out names while Koyuki watched on with a happy smile.

“I’m glad they’ve got each other, Sakuya was so different when Mahiru introduced us that I wouldn’t think the Sakuya now used to be so different,” Koyuki commented, getting a grunt from Ryuusei.

“Are we going to check out the board or what?” Ryuusei yelled to Mahiru whom had at that point caught Sakuya and was in the process of holding him down.

“Hmm? Oh yeah,” with that said he dropped Sakuya whom pretended to catch his breath.

The four friends approached the board and immediately began searching out the second year section. Mahiru searched and immediately spotted his name in 2A, still in the same group as he had been the year before when he was in 1A.

Another quick glance showed that Sakuya, Koyuki and Ryuusei were in the same class as him as well.

“Hey look, you’ve been promoted,” Sakuya teased him, nudging his arm before pointing to the top of the list of 2A where it announced Mahiru as the class representative.

“Huh,” Mahiru simply replied, it would make sense seen as he was the only one to really volunteer for this type of thing though he was a little chuffed he’d have more work to do.

What with his school work to maintain the scholarship, helping out clubs when he could, keeping his dorm room clean and keeping an eye on Sakuya and now he had this duty too.

‘ _It’s better I get it done, nobody else will anyway,_ ’ he thought to himself watching with a small smile as Koyuki gushed about how happy he was to be in the same class as everyone else.

His attention was caught when he noticed a group of unsure students making their way cautiously over to the board. By their body actions and awed gazes, these were probably some of the new first years.

“Aw they look so cute,” he heard Koyuki gasp while Ryuusei seemed to be grumbling to himself.

“Seems to be mainly a lot of girls,” Sakuya pointed out to which Ryuusei let out a bigger groan.

“Figures more girls would apply this year, probably because of _them_ ,” he spat, crossing his arms while scowling. The blonde haired boy seemed to be staring at something intently across the school, glaring.

Mahiru shot him a curious look before following the other boy’s gaze and landed on another large building on the other side of the campus.

_‘The Moon Dormitory,’_ Mahiru immediately thought, looking away from it.

“Ryuu-chan’s kind of angry right now because the girl he liked....well she turned him down,” Koyuki whispered to him, a sad frown curling onto his face at his friend’s bitterness.

“Ha? But she seemed really into him,” Sakuya gaped; memories of Ryuusei’s crush giggling and smiling whenever she was near or in the company of the blonde.

“Ryuu-chan thought so too but when he actually got around to asking her out during the term break, she said she was saving herself for a Night class student.”

Sakuya let out a bark of laughter at that, “seriously? Does she think she’s some special person out of all the girls clamouring to get close to those guys? It’s bad enough that the school gets mainly girls who only agree to attend after hearing about the Night class. That’s just petty.”

“Sakuya,” Mahiru warned, which Sakuya simply ignored, and walked over to Ryuusei.

“Its seriously not something to fuss about, I know you really liked her but if you can show her that you are willing to get to know her I’m sure she’ll realize how lucky she is,” Mahiru gently encouraged while placing a hand on Ryuusei’s shoulder whom let out a thankful small smile.

“Thanks Mahiru.”

“And then when she comes crawling back to you, you can tell her to take a hike,” Sakuya butted in with a smirk.

“Sakuya!”

“What? She’s not worth his time. Most of the girls here at this point are just silly fan girls. ‘Ooh look at me! I’m a pretty girl that likes to wait outside a gate just to have a glimpse of a guy who never acknowledges me because I’m just some lowly peasant!’” Sakuya taunted, raising the pitch of his voice and giggling at Mahiru’s mortified look.

Mahiru quickly gazed around, noticing some curious gazes and sending apologetic smiles, before swatting at his green haired friend.

“He does have a point Mahiru,” Ryuusei agreed.

Koyuki just shrugged. “I think it’s nice how much they’re willing to wait to get to know them.”

“They’re weirdoes,” Ryuusei added, “they only study at night and never come out during the day. With how the Disciplinary committee treats them by guarding them during the crossover and having those strict rules about Day class students not being allowed out in the campus past seven is ridiculous, they’re treating them like celebrities for God’s sake.”

“Maybe they just have special circumstances for studying at night, I heard they’re on a higher level of work then us so maybe that’s why they prefer to not mingle with the Day class. Also I’m sure the headmaster had a reason for the curfew, perhaps to make sure unruly students don’t act up,” Koyuki pitched in, always the type to see the best in people.

“Or maybe they’re all secretly vampires,” Sakuya spoke up, opening his mouth in an impression of having fangs. “They say a lucky Day class student gets selected to visit their dorm and is never seen again!”

Ryuusei smacked him on the head for that while Koyuki looked freaked out.

“W-what do you think Mahiru?” Koyuki turned to Mahiru who was giving them all a bland look.

“To be honest I don’t really think about the Night class. They have their lives, I have mine. It’s complicated to try and get involved with that lot anyway.”

“That’s our Mahiru-sama,” Sakuya replied.

Choosing to ignore Sakuya because at this point he knew Sakuya wasn’t going to stop with the stupid nickname, Mahiru turned his gaze to the oncoming students as it was getting closer to class time.

None of the first years really stood out to him though he did wonder why a tall blonde haired boy was hanging around a group of them –perhaps he was a third year looking out for a sibling though Mahiru had never really seen him before.

As he stared more at the blonde haired boy whom he noticed had blue clips in his hair and very bright blue eyes to match, he took note that the blonde seemed confused as to where he was going and was actually heading in the direction of the campus’s forest.

Breaking away from his friends, whom were currently busy debating on the benefits of pulling a prank the first week back, he hurried over to the lost tall blonde boy and gently patted him on the shoulder to grab his attention.

“Hi there, you seemed lost,” Mahiru greeted, getting a surprised look from the blonde before it faded into a relax expression.

“I was looking for my classroom,” the blonde said.

“Oh you must be new then. I’m Mahiru Shirota, a second year. If you tell me what class you’re in, I can tell you where to go,” the brunette offered, getting a thankful look in return.

The blonde boy looked to be around eighteen to nineteen years old so Mahiru was expecting the boy to be in his third year however the response he got was completely way off.

“I’m Tetsu Sendagaya, a hot spring heir.” Upon saying that, Tetsu present Mahiru with flyer with the words **Shiranobi* Hot Springs** written on it. “I’m in class 1C.”

Mahiru froze at hearing those words, gripping the flyer he was just given before staring at Tetsu in shock.

This guy was a first year?!

Shaking his head, Mahiru let out a sigh before smiling at Tetsu “Well you certainly don’t look it. Anyway follow me, I’ll show you to your classroom – I visited it a lot last year.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

During home room the teacher made the usual announcements of welcoming back students, warning them not to break curfew and finally introducing Mahiru as the new class representative to which he got some claps and wolf whistles (courtesy of a certain green haired boy).

“In three months we have the culture festival, it would be ideal to come up with what we are doing now so we don’t panic when we get closer to it,” Mahiru suggested, the class immediately erupting into chatter on what they wanted to do.

“Last year we did an art and craft stall, so maybe something different,” Suzuhara shyly added, blushing when Mahiru sent her a grin.

“She’s right guys, it’s our second year so let’s do something else.”

“How about a haunted house,” Sakuya suggested, grinning deviously.

“No.”

Sakuya’s grin melted into a pout.

“But Mahiru-sama~!”

“No.”

“How about we do a cafe then, I’m pretty sure most of the classes will be trying to go for showy acts after all,” Koyuki piped up.

“A cafe does sound simple...”Mahiru added, already liking the sound of the idea.

Most of the class began adding their own ideas but in the end it was agreed to be a cafe. As Homeroom came to an end, Mahiru wrote down the cafe and added in some of the ideas the class had pitched in to see if they could be integrated into the cafe. They had three months to plan for the event after all.

As the teacher finished packing away his things, he turned to Mahiru while adjusting his glasses, his tousled dark hair shadowing his face.

“Shirota, could I ask you to do me a favour?”

“Sure sensei, how can I help?”

“If you could kindly meet me at the staff room after you finish your classes today, it would really help me out. I’ll explain more then, enjoy your first day.”

Mahiru nodded as he watched the teacher leave before taking his seat next to Sakuya who sent him a curious look.

“The teacher wants to see me at the end of the day,” he told him getting a (fake) gasp of shock from Sakuya.

“Oh my poor Mahiru-sama,” to add onto the act, Sakuya wrapped his arms around Mahiru, “already graduating into a rebel, I’m so proud of you!”

Mahiru pushed Sakuya off as the green haired boy let out a chuckle.

“Seriously why do I put up with you?” Mahiru sighed.

“Because I’m your best friend,” Sakuya replied.

“That you are. I wouldn’t ask for a different one.”

It seemed that response wasn’t the one Sakuya was expecting as he turned away from Mahiru who rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatic act.

He didn’t know Sakuya turned away to hide his red face.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Mahiru made his way to the teacher’s lounge after waving off Sakuya’s concerns about doing a favour during the crossover period.

After all it wouldn’t be long before Night class would arrive in the school building.

Stopping in front of office door, Mahiru raised his hand and knocked on the door before idly tapping his foot as he waited for someone to answer the door.

He ignored arguments coming from beyond the door but due to not really paying attention he was surprised when the door was practically ripped from the hinges.

He stared wide eyed as woman with very long brown hair came charging out the office with a miffed look before being followed after by a blue-grey haired man who sent him a shrug as if to say “woman, huh?”

“Oh Mahiru, there you are. Thanks for coming,” Mahiru’s home room teacher called out, grabbing the brunette’s attention.

“It’s nothing sensei.”

The teacher beckoned Mahiru to follow him into the staff lounge where most of the teacher’s were relaxing. Mahiru at first wondered why none of them were preparing for the Night classes before remembering hearing a rumour that another set of teacher’s taught them.

The rumour must have been true.

The teacher and student finally arrived at a desk with three parcels on it. The teacher picked them up before carefully passing them to Mahiru who slightly stumbled before regaining his balance, his arms aching a little from the weight.

“Have you got them alright?” His teacher asked in concern to which Mahiru nodded.

“I’m fine.”

“Good, so I want you to take those to the library. If you get asked why you are out during curfew just tell them I sent you, it should be fine. You’re the only one I can trust to do this without using it as some excuse to harass the Night class.”

Mahiru figured from what the teacher was saying that it had happened before.

“Alright sensei, you can count on me.”

“I know I can, Shirota,” the teacher commented with a gentle smile, watching as Mahiru walked off with the parcels.

* * *

 

While making his way to the library, Mahiru took a peek outside the window where he had a view of the front entrance of the school. Looking to the right side of the campus, he could see a large flock of girls surrounding the Moon dorm’s gate entrance and let out a sigh.

It always confused him why they would waste their time ogling people they don’t even know.

He could make out the Disciplinary committee keeping the Day class students back though he couldn’t see which people were on the gate duty.

He continued on his way down the hall but took one more look outside just in time to see some of the Night class heading towards the entrance of the school building.

He let out a shiver when his eyes connected with one of the Night class students whom happened to look up, his dark red eyes practically boring into Mahiru’s.

Time seemed to stand still as the boy stared at him before a sly smirk curled onto his face, his dark glasses glinting in the afternoon setting sun.

Mahiru let out a relieved breath as their gazes broke, only noticing now that he had stopped walking during that time.

He didn’t want to think what that look meant.

* * *

 

Entering into the quite library, Mahiru liked how the lamps around the room gave it warm feel as opposed to a creepy atmosphere. He especially liked how quiet it was as opposed to during the day when multiple students would come in just to have a chat.

Seriously a library was for studying, not hanging out to chat.

He looked around the room for any signs of the old librarian but she wasn’t in sight so Mahiru placed the packages on her desk before reaching out to a spare piece of paper and writing out a note explaining about the parcels.

Proud that he had accomplished the task he was given, Mahiru was about to head out to the library to make his way back to his dorm when a certain noise caught his attention.

The noise sounded like a thump, like something had fallen over. Concerned that it could be something important, Mahiru went to investigate.

After all, why make it complicated when he could probably solve the issue himself?

The sound had come from the back of the library where Mahiru remembered there being a group of study tables for those who wanted privacy.

Finally arriving at the back of the library, Mahiru glanced around for the source of the sound and paused when his eyes landed on something at the end of the table in the furthest corner away from the lights, if he hadn’t been looking he wouldn’t have seen it.

What he wasn't expecting was to see somebody in the library at this time of day -after all the rules were for Day Class students to head to their dorms by sun down. However upon looking closely at the other person in the room, who appeared to be in a deep sleep, Mahiru took note of the white uniform jacket slung over the back of the chair. If the jacket hadn't of been there, Mahiru surely wouldn't have known the person was a Night class student.

Apart from the white jacket, the student wore the same uniform as everyone else did – a white blouse, dark pants and shiny dark shoes with a yellow sweater. The way the person wore the uniform was half-assed, as if he was just shoving himself into it without caring how he looked in the process.

The most noticeable thing about the student though was his light, fluffy, blue hair which was covering his face as he buried himself further into his arms.

Mahiru blinked, not knowing how to go about this. The source of the sound which he had originally been looking for was a book lying on the floor next to the student.

Obviously he must have nudged it off during his sleep.

Remembering that the Night class students were probably in class now, Mahiru wandered over to the snoozing boy and reached out a hand towards the boy who continued to sleep blissfully.

Upon placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder, he shook him gently.

“Hey, wake up,” he called out, grunting when the boy failed to stir.

_‘It’s this morning all over again,’_ He thought inwardly, furrowing his brows in annoyance.

Shaking the boy harder, Mahiru was tempted to take further action when he noticed the blue haired boy beginning to stir before his eyes connected with red ones.

The boy and Mahiru stared at each other silently before the red eyed boy pulled away from Mahiru’s touch who flustered up when he realized he had kept his hand on him too long.

“Can’t deal,” he heard a deep voice sigh out and watched in disbelief as the boy yawned before he attempted to go back to sleep again.

“Are you for real? You need to get up!” Mahiru called out, narrowing his eyes when he got a bored look in return.

“Why?”

“Why? Because you have class doofus! You’ll be late if you don’t attend!” Mahiru responded, putting his hands on his hips.

“How exhausting,” the other boy replied, rubbing his eyes, “why does it matter to you if I skip?”

“It doesn’t to me but education is important! Sleeping too much is bad for you!”

At this point Mahiru was ready to strangle the other boy who was clearly not listening to Mahiru. The boy appeared to look to be around eighteen so Mahiru concluded he was probably a third year (unless like Tetsu he was younger but what was the chance of that?). Mahiru wouldn’t usually speak like this to a senpai but this guy really pushed him for some reason.

Seeing the boy not moving and looking ready to nod off again, Mahiru suddenly reached out and grasped the boy’s blue tie whom sent him a surprised, harassed, look before Mahiru pulled and dragged the taller boy off the chair and closer to the brunette.

“If you won’t make the effort then I will. This library is not supposed to have students during class and its wasting everyone’s time if you don’t make the effort. Get moving! Come on!” He ranted to the bluenette, dragging him around the chairs and tables and through the pathways of the library.

The other boy made sounds of displeasure but made no method to struggle, however he did drag his feet making dragging him a lot harder. He seemed to also be recoiling as if being touched was a disgusting concept to him.

Mahiru wouldn’t admit it outloud but he was curious about the taller boy, he seemed _different_ somehow.

It was as Mahiru finally dragged him out the library that he paused, ignoring how the other boy seemed to slump in relief.

“Wait...what class are you in anyway?”

The boy gave him a look as if to say: “Seriously?”

“You might stalk me if I tell you,” the sad thing was that he sounded serious when saying it.

Mahiru glared at him furiously.

“....You won’t leave me alone until I tell you, will you? _Sigh_ Class 3A...”

So Mahiru was right, the guy was his senpai. A lazy ass of a senpai but one nonetheless.

Remerging how the boy seemed to hate being touched, he refrained from grabbing him again and simply beckoned him to follow him anyway.

“You’re a Day class student, aren’t you?”

At the sudden question, Mahiru turned to give a confused gaze while the other boy seemed to be a bit uncomfortable; or maybe Mahiru was reading into it too much.

“Yes and you’re a Night class student,” Mahiru replied, shrugging his shoulder.

“You’re different from how they normally act,” he heard the other boy mumbled and couldn’t help but groan.

“If you’re talking about the crowd of Day class students that seem to practically stake out the gate then yes I am different from them. I have no interest in stalking Night class students. To be honest I don’t really see the appeal, I mean we’re all students attending the same school in the end.”

Not getting a response, the duo continued down the dark halls in silence before finally arriving in the third year corridor, Mahiru was about to continue onwards to 3A’s classroom when an arm shot out and stopped him.

“Huh?”

“You can go now,” the bluenette said, stepping around Mahiru and heading towards his classroom.

“How do I know you won’t wait till I’m gone to skip class?” Mahiru demanded, crossing his arms.

“Too exhausting, I’m here aren’t I?”

“Still...”

“You’ll get in trouble if you’re caught here, you should go.”

Mahiru didn’t really have an argument to that and sighed, turning around to leave before pausing.

“Wait,” he called out to the other boy who sent a blank expression back at him. “Who are you anyway?”

The red eyed boy seemed to be thinking about it before letting out a sigh. “....Kuro.”

Sending Kuro a smile, he waved before heading off. “It was nice meeting you, Kuro.”

He didn’t see the curious gaze he got as he left.

* * *

 

Mahiru rushed to the Sun dorm, keeping an eye out in case he might run into any of the Disciplinary committee that might be around. Although his teacher had said to tell them he was doing a favour for the teacher, he didn’t know if that would also explain dragging a Night class student to his classroom as well.

Seeing the dorm up ahead, Mahiru let out a relieved smile and entered the building, silence surrounding him as he made his way upstairs and to his and Sakuya’s dorm room.

Pulling out his key, he was about to put the key in the hole when the door was suddenly flung open and hand reached out to grab and pull him inside.

Gasping, he sent a glare at Sakuya who stared at him blankly before a relieved smile curled onto his face.

“Mahiru, I was going to go looking for you,” Sakuya commented, “but I’m glad you’re back now.”

“...Yeah sorry, I got caught up in the task for the teacher.” Mahiru replied, not feeling the need to mention about Kuro.

Sakuya stared at him before shrugging, “well nothing you can do about that, let’s go to sleep.”

Agreeing with his friend, Mahiru was about to get ready for bed when he paused while digging through his pocket. He checked his other one before sighing.

“What’s up?” Sakuya asked him, curious about the frustrated look on his friend.

“My Id card is gone...I must have dropped it in the library.”

* * *

 

Entering into his classroom, Kuro ignored the curious gazes he got from his fellow classmates as he sat at the back away from them. The teacher, whom had paused during the lesson, went back to reading outloud while keeping a gaze on the red eyed boy.

He hated this. He knew they were staring. Waiting. It was always like this. Like they expected him to fuck up again.

They expected more from him, always.

He felt a certain mischievous gaze on him and looked up to connected eyes with the president of the Night dorm –Tsubaki, whom sent him a secretive smirk which made Kuro frown.

He always hated it whenever Tsubaki got into one of his moods.

A flash of soft amber eyes and brown hair entered his head as he remembered the boy from the library. For once someone had approached him without fear and not only spoke to him but physically hauled him out from the safety of the library.

He idly bit his lip tiredly as he rolled a certain id card in his hand.

He should probably return it but that sounded too troublesome. Perhaps it would be best if that boy came to get it himself.

He was annoying but...oddly interesting.

Plus.....he smelled nice.

* * *

 

**A/N:** As much as I love Kuro x Mahiru and that’s the main pairing, I must admit I do ship practically everyone with Mahiru lol. Super long chapter to make up for short prologue.

*In the manga, that’s the name written on Tetsu’s coffin

**I went with the common cafe theme because in the manga that’s what Mahiru’s class was originally doing – though I must admit RubyLeaf’s version is so awesome lol (I just want to write Sakuya in that hilarious outfit again XD)

***The school uniform is the one you see the Servamp cast in drawings, the only detail to note is the Night class have a white jacket added to it.

Thank you to everyone who checked out, read, left a comment or kudos! I hope you like this chapter ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123


	3. Chapter Two - A Tsundere Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for his id card, Mahiru spots a cat that looks like its holding something rectangular.
> 
> -Also, a Tsundere experience?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamps

  **Chapter Two – A Tsundere experience**

“I’m sorry Shirota-san, we found nothing of the sort. Your best bet is to report it to the head office,” Miss Kurida said as she stacked some papers together, sending Mahiru an apologetic look.

“Its fine, thank you for letting me know,” Mahiru replied, smiling back at the librarian.

“Such a polite boy, you’re always welcome back here Mahiru,” she told him as she began heading to the back room while Mahiru slightly blushed.

He was thankful his friends didn’t come with him; it would be embarrassing to get picked on for the fact that the librarian remembered his name when she couldn’t remember where she left her glasses (which were around her neck on a string most of the time).

Exiting the library, Mahiru let out a sigh while frowning. At this point he was probably going to have to ask for a new one but it was going to be frustrating going through the process for it.

“It wasn’t there huh?” Sakuya’s voice spoke up surprising Mahiru.

“Don’t do that!” he hissed at his friend before suddenly back-tracking, “wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were back at the dorm?”

“It’s class soon so I decided to wait for you to kill time. What you going to do about your card?” Sakuya replied as he and Mahiru began their trek to class.

“I guess I’ll just go to the office when I get the chance.”

“Oh that sucks; they usually take a while to get this stuff done.”

Mahiru snorted, “Yeah, you would know.”

Sakuya stuck his tongue out in response.

“Well it’s not like you have a choice, it is mandatory you have the card after all. It would be weird if someone took it, it’s not like they could do much with it, besides learn your name and class. Perhaps a stalker picked it up?” Sakuya teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up, there’s no one that could have taken it.” As Mahiru spoke, a sudden flash of a certain Night class student flashed in his head.

‘ _No way he would take it, he’d probably consider it too much of a pain to deal with and leave it on the ground,”_ The brown haired boy thought to himself.

Still....

“Mahiru?”

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he sent Sakuya a reassuring smile, waving off the concerned look he got. “It’s nothing, just thinking about how I’m going to split up my timeline for homework.”

For a moment, Mahiru thought he saw something flash across Sakuya’s face before Sakuya chuckled and shuck his head.

“Mahiru-sama always takes everything so seriously. We just started our second year, relax!”

“Sakuya! This is not the time to relax! You’ll have trouble catching up with your work like last time!”

“Chill! I won’t!”

It might have been his imagination, but the emotion he thought he had seen was a pained hurtful look and that just made Mahiru feel guilty.

He wasn’t sure why, the only thing he had been guilty about was not lying about his thoughts, about not mentioning Kuro.

But something told him not to mention the Night class student; it wasn’t like he was going to see him again anyway.

* * *

 

Come lunch time, Mahiru was sat at the table watching with an unimpressed look as Sakuya attempted to balance his drink on his head while Ryuusei poked him.

“I’m not going to drop it,” Sakuya told him, still managing to keep the drink balanced.

“You will eventually and I’ll collect the money when you do,” Ryuusei replied, scowling when Sakuya managed to dodge one his jabs.

“You two are ridiculous,” Mahiru said, rolling his eyes while taking a bite of his sandwich.

Glancing around the cafeteria hall, he was still impressed with how fancy it looked with its pristine walls and shiny floor. Tables and chairs were placed around like one of those five star restaurants and racks full of books were placed along the walls for entertainment.

Mahiru himself thought that it didn’t need to be this over the top though.

“Where’s Koyuki?” Mahiru asked, noting that it had been around ten minutes since class had ended and his tall friend had yet to appear.

“Oh right, got a text from him. He’s down the third year music room.” Ryuusei said, smirking when he noticed the drink on Sakuya’s head wobbling.

“Third year music room? Why is he down there?” Mahiru was pretty sure that while Koyuki was a decent singer, he wasn’t the type to play instruments and even if he was, he should have gone down to the second year Music room.

“You didn’t hear? Apparently that Austrian prodigy is down there playing the piano, a lot of people like watching him when he does, Koyuki’s no different.”

“Austrian Prodigy? Wait, do you mean Licht Todoroki?”

“That’s the one, at least Mahiru-sama knows someone!” Sakuya laughed before letting out a pained gasp when Ryuusei took the moment to strike. To both Mahiru and Ryuusei’s amazement, Sakuya managed to grab the drink in one swipe before it hit the floor.

“I don’t know him, but I’ve heard of him.”

“It would be weird if you didn’t hear of him,” Sakuya agreed, reluctantly handing some money to Ryuusei.

It would also explain why the cafeteria hall wasn’t as full as normal; he did hear that Licht’s piano performances were very popular so it figured that a lot of the students would rather listen to him play.

Glancing towards the windows, Mahiru narrowed his eyes when he noticed something in the distance. Leaning slightly forward, he realized what he was looking at was a black cat.

_‘Funny, I didn’t know any cats would be around here.’_

He also took note that the cat appeared to be holding something in its mouth.

The cat suddenly paused and turned around to look directly at Mahiru revealing that it was carrying a rectangular thin object, almost card shaped...

Sakuya and Ryuusei jumped when Mahiru shot up from his chair, watching as Mahiru stumbled to get away from the table and head to the outdoor exit.

“Mahiru?!”

“I’ll be back in a sec!”

Ignoring the calls from his friends, Mahiru dashed outside and headed in the direction he last saw the cat in which was straight towards the entrance of the forest. The cat had been going at a leisurely pace so if he was fast enough he might be able to catch the cat before going too far ahead.

He knew the chances of the cat actually carrying an id card, much less his was really low but instead of stewing about it, it was better to check for himself so he wasn’t constantly thinking “what if?”

Upon entering the forest, the bright sun that had been shining overhead had become shadier with the trees blocking the light. He could hear the sound of birds tweeting and the distant sound of running water but other than that the forest was silent.

At night it was probably a lot more menacing but then again a lot of the girls tended to hide in there in hopes of avoiding the disciplinary committee so that they could try get close to the Night class students.

Glancing around, Mahiru bit his lip in thought. The cat could have gone in any direction and Mahiru really didn’t want to spend too much time in the forest. It wasn’t a case of it being against the rules (only at night was it bad to enter) but it was discouraged.

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered to himself before suddenly flinching. For some reason, Mahiru felt as if he was being watched however a glance around again showed nothing around him.

He turned to head back out the forest when suddenly a bush started rustling near him. He watched as the leaves shuck before slowly approaching it.

Thinking it was the cat, he decided to reach in and pull out the source of the noise quickly so the cat couldn’t run but was shocked when instead of pulling out a cat; he pulled out a different animal.

Staring at him with beady eyes was a small greyish brown hedgehog with large black and white spikes.

It was certainly a unique looking hedgehog but it wasn’t the black cat.

He slowly placed the hedgehog back onto the ground to hopefully give the hedgehog back its privacy but the hedgehog instead of returning to the bush up it stared up at Mahiru.

Almost suspiciously.

He didn’t know why but he almost apologized to the hedgehog before realizing that the animal wouldn’t understand him.

“Well it looks like I’ve lost that black cat anyway, it’s not like it would have my id card anyway” Mahiru said to himself before sending a small smile at the hedgehog. “Sorry about ruining your day.”

He turned to head back to the exit, still feeling something watching him.

* * *

 

It was the end of classes for today and Mahiru found himself in his homeroom teacher’s private office, a box full of work papers placed in front of him.

The teacher had asked him to staple the work papers together and put them in packets ready for class tomorrow and as Class representative it fell under his duties to do something simple like this.

Mahiru wouldn’t rush of course but he hoped to finish soon so he could head to the office and get a new id card otherwise he would have to wait till the next day to get it sorted.

Due to his sudden rushing into the forest he hadn’t had the time to visit the office. He still felt guilty for rushing off without telling his friends what he was up to.

“Chasing a cat, really,” he chided to himself, grabbing three papers and stapling them together. A steady pile was forming.

The sudden noise of the door opening broke Mahiru out of his thoughts as he watched a boy walk into the room, a proud aura coming off him.

The boy was slightly shorter then Mahiru with dark purplish hair, a large ahoge sticking out his head, and narrowed violet eyes. The boy’s uniform was neat and fully buttoned up and he walked forward with purpose.

Or he did before suddenly tripping over his feet.

“Wow! Are you okay?” Mahiru asked, rushing forward to the fallen boy.

“I’m fine!” The boy barked; stumbling to his feet while placing his hand against his head, evidently he banged his head in the process.

Upon noticing Mahiru’s worried gaze on him, the boy blushed in embarrassment before frowning.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

“Mahiru Shirota, 2A’s class representative. What about yourself?”

The boy’s eyes widened in disbelief, staring at Mahiru as if he was insane.

“Wait, what? You don’t know who I am?” He asked him though by his tone Mahiru guessed he wanted to say something like ‘Are you for real?’

“That’s why I asked. Are you a first year looking for sensei? He’s in the staff room.”

The more Mahiru spoke, the more he noticed the boy getting flustered. He thought over his words but couldn’t figure out what he was saying that was causing the reaction.

“I’m Misono Alicein! Class 2C’s representative!” He exclaimed.

It was Mahiru’s turn to stare in disbelief. How weird was it that over the two days since starting school again, he had run into a first year that looked older and now a second year that looked younger.

_‘Wait, he said Alicein....Oh he’s the principle son.’_

It seemed the boy, Misono, seemed to have expected some reaction but Mahiru just stared at him calmly in response.

“Oh I see. Well it’s nice to meet you I guess. As I mentioned, sensei is in the staff room.”

“T-that’s it? You’re not going to say anything else?” Misono demanded.

“Is there anything you need?” Mahiru asked in response while Misono quickly shook his head.

“Never mind! I’ll be going now, it figures a commoner scholarship student would be like this,” Misono muttered, turning to head to the exit before suddenly collapsing on the floor.

“Misono?!”

Mahiru approached Misono and bent down before placing his hand on Misono’s back to lightly shake him. Misono gave no reaction however.

Biting his lip, Mahiru carefully lifted Misono up before fumbling to place Misono on his back. Wrapping his arms under the smaller boy’s legs, Mahiru slowly stood up while balancing Misono’s weight.

It seemed Mahiru would have to visit the office the next day.

* * *

 

Upon waking up, Misono took in the familiar surroundings of the infirmary and sighed before leaning back into the bed.

“Oh you’re awake,” a voice spoke up, spooking Misono.

“What! Oh, it’s you.”

Shirota frowned at being called ‘you’ but sent Misono a small smile. “I’m glad you seem to be fine, I was kind of concerned when you wouldn’t wake up.”

“How did I get here?” Misono asked, looking away from Shirota while trying to hide the blush crawling onto his face. Nobody had really stuck around him when he was at the infirmary.

“I carried you.”

Misono snapped his head back towards the brown haired boy, gaping.

“C-carried me? Why would you do that?!”

“What, you wanted me to leave you on the floor in the office? I figured carrying you instead of calling the teacher was simpler.” Shirota replied, not in the least bit phased while Misono was turning into a tomato at that point.

To think someone would actually go out of their way to get Misono to the infirmary willingly was very disbelieving. The people around Misono usually just kept a wide berth from him due to his family and connections.

Then again Shirota hadn’t known who he was until he introduced himself, but even then he still did it...

“Ah, it’s getting late, I’d best get back to the office to finish Sensei’s task before checking to see if the office might still be open,” He heard Shirota mutter.

“It won’t be,” Misono replied, watching the annoyed look flash on Shirota’s face.

“Figured.”

“Why do you need to go to the office anyway?” Misono couldn’t help but ask before quickly waving his arms around. “Not that I care! I mean it’s pretty obvious the place would be closed by now and it’s just weird why someone like you, who doesn’t seem like the type that can afford to hang around there, would go there.”

Shirota stared blankly at him before shaking his head. “I just wanted to know if they had received my id card otherwise I’ll have to get a new one.”

“You lost your id card? Seriously? How stupid can you be?” Misono replied, cringing a little at his words.

This was technically the longest conversation he had with a student after all.

“It’s not my fault! I was distracted with getting that lazy ass of a Night class student to get out the library!” Shirota exclaimed before freezing.

Misono stared at him with wide eyes, “You...you met a Night class student?”

“Not on purpose, he was asleep in the library....”

Misono instantly knew which Night class student it was which greatly surprised him. To think _that_ Night class student was actually found by a Day class student....

“I’ve got to go anyway; sensei will wonder where I am. Try to keep rested Misono, It was great meeting you, see you around!”

Before he could question Shirota more, the brown haired boy rushed off. Misono was left in the infirmary, a blush staining his cheeks.

_“It was great meeting you, see you around.”_

He wouldn’t admit it outloud but he wouldn’t mind talking to Shirota more, maybe they could become friends...

_“I was distracted with getting that lazy ass of a Night class student to get out the library!”_

But first he would need to settle _that_ issue first.

* * *

 

“Apparently you’ve been talking with a Day class student,” a light voice chimed, causing Kuro to let out a groan.

He glanced towards the source of the sound where his second youngest brother smiled calmly at him. While he didn’t mind interacting with Snow Lily as much as the others, he could tell from his brother’s face that their chat was not going to be fun for him.

“Does it look like I have,” Kuro replied, turning his gaze back to what he was previously doing – playing on his Nintendo ds.

“A Mahiru Shirota, if I’m correct.”

His brother grinned more when he noticed Kuro flinching at the name.

“He dragged me to class; he’s just an annoying kid.”

“If he’s such an annoying kid, why have you got his id card?” Snow Lily chuckled, reaching out to grab a certain rectangular card sticking out of Kuro’s pocket, but he was quick to dodge the blonde man’s hand.

“Its nothing,” he stressed before suddenly huffing when a weight crashed into his back, arms wrapping around him to keep him still.

“That’s not true Nii-san, you were spying on him at lunch,” another male’s voice mocked, jabbing Kuro.

Kuro narrowed his eyes slightly at his fifth youngest brother, Lawless, who stuck his tongue out in response.

“He did?” Lily asked with a curious gaze.

“Oh yeah, he even grabbed the kid’s attention, followed right after Nii-san though he ended up manhandling me, really should have been more careful with the bushes,” Lawless said while backing away from Kuro and crossing his arms around his head.

“At least I’m not stalking some delusional piano kid,” Kuro idly replied while Lawless shrugged.

“Angel-chan is certainly different compared to the other humans though I never thought Nii-san’s type would be like _that_. Do you want me to go see him next, ne Nii-san?” Lawless said; his voice coming off teasing though Kuro knew not to trust it.

He sent Lawless and Snow Lily annoyed looks before suddenly standing and walking out the room, the id card in his pocket now clutched in his hand.

“Oh dear, I think we went too far. Perhaps I should strip to calm him down,” Lily said as he began reaching for his shirt.

Lawless shook his head at his younger brother before smirking.

“I think things are finally becoming interesting.”

* * *

 

After going to the office to get a new id card sorted, Mahiru approached his classroom only to notice a large crowd surrounding his classroom door.

Koyuki spotted him and frantically waved him over, grabbing people’s attention to Mahiru whom stared at him with mixed emotions.

“Mahiru! A Night class student is looking for you!” Koyuki said, pointing to the classroom.

Confused on why a Night class student would seek him out, he approached the classroom door –people moving out his way- and glanced inside only to widen his eyes in shock.

Leaning against his desk was a familiar blue haired boy whose bored gaze met Mahiru’s.

“I found your id card,” he muttered, sticking out his hand with the card in.

Well this was awkward.

* * *

 

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay, quite a few character introductions :3

I’ve probably already messed up Misono, Lily and Hyde’s personalities, Goddamn XD You can tell by the POV switch that Misono refers to Mahiru by last name cause he doesn't feel so close yet with Mahiru (he wishes he did though cause he wants friends bless) but Mahiru is just like "Screw last names, You're Misono to me, live with it"

Slightly shorter then last chapter I’m afraid, been working on a third servamp fic so its like “gah ideas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123


	4. Chapter Three - Strange Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't already a pain to get Kuro back to his dorm, he had to cut his hand....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

**Chapter Three –Strange Behaviour**

A silence hung in the air as the students outside the door held their breath. They were still trying to deal with the shock of having an actual Night class student in their classroom.

Mahiru’s attention was initially on his ID card, gazing a little more deeply at it he saw the slight finger imprints on the card which suggested it had been clutched a lot.

The card had only been missing for two days.

Turning his attention to the elusive Night class student, Mahiru began to notice that Kuro looked a little uncomfortable, the blue haired teen refused to look anywhere but in Mahiru’s direction but even then he wasn’t really looking at Mahiru.

_‘He’s uncomfortable,’_ he summarized to himself before shaking his head, a small smile curling onto his face. Even though most of the school treated the Night class as if they were on some higher plane then normal people, it was a little relieving to see that the Night class themselves were just like everyone else.

_‘If only the rest of the school could see that – or at least notice how uncomfortable Kuro looks, I’m sure it’s not nice to be stared at like that...’_

He reached out and grabbed the ID card from the taller boy whom hastily pulled his hand back as soon as Mahiru had grabbed the card.

“Thanks Kuro,” Mahiru began, smiling at the other boy who seemed shocked at being thanked but quickly hid it behind a blank expression.

Mahiru frowned in response before shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips. He cleared his throat to grab Kuro’s attention again, the other once again trying to avoid looking at Mahiru but turning back to the brown haired boy when Mahiru kept beckoning him.

“While I am thankful you gave this back to me, you really shouldn’t have done it.”

“What?” Kuro questioned, looking confused. “Don’t you need that?”

“Well yes, I did back when I was looking for it but I’ve already asked for a new one,” Mahiru replied before raising his hand at Kuro’s slight disappointed look, “but that’s not what I was getting at.”

Mahiru almost placed his hand on Kuro’s shoulder but when seeing Kuro flinch at the raise of his hand he decided against it and settled for a small smile.

“Right now you should be sleeping, you have classes later tonight after all. It would have been simpler if you’d just given the card to a teacher,” Mahiru chastised.

Kuro let out a sigh, leaning back against Mahiru’s desk while raising a hand to run through his blue hair, “How troublesome, you’ve got the card back right?”

“Still! You should get back to your dorm,” Mahiru encouraged before scowling when Kuro made no move to leave.

“Don’t wanna,” Kuro yawned.

The students still out the dorm seemed to be getting antsy, they looked conflicted whether to enter the room or continue to stand and stare.

“It’s really not a choice Kuro! Class is starting here!”

“So? It’s too troublesome to go all the way back to class. Can’t you just let me sleep here?” Kuro asked, still refusing to move from his spot.

Mahiru stared in disbelief at him.

“What’s going on here?” The sound of the teacher called out from the hallway startling the students. Seeing that Kuro was not going to move, Mahiru reached out and grabbed the older boy’s sweater – making sure not to add to much pressure to the boy’s wrist – and dragged him out the door, the crowd parting in shock at seeing how Mahiru was treating the Night class.

“Mahiru!” Koyuki called out in concern but Mahiru simply raised his hand in reply.

“Its fine Koyuki, tell the teacher I’ll be back soon.”

Koyuki stared after the two, still trying to cope with what he saw.

“Hey wasn’t that Kuro-Sempai?”

“No you can’t be serious!”

“He’s never shown up in front of the Day class before; it’s even rare to see him during the cross over!”

“Wow and the class representative acted so casual with him!”

“Oh Mahiru, what have you gotten yourself into?” Koyuki softly muttered.

* * *

 

Although Kuro did not put up any struggle with Mahiru dragging him, he didn’t make it easier either – he was practically dragging his feet.

At this point Mahiru and Kuro had arrived outside near the forest. Mahiru was startled when Kuro suddenly pulled his arm out of Mahiru’s grip.

Turning his attention back to the blue haired boy, he watched as Kuro casually made his way to the forest, instead of heading to his dorm.

“Kuro?” Mahiru called out but Kuro did not pause and soon disappeared into the forest.

Mahiru groaned to himself before glancing back towards the academy. It wasn’t really Mahiru’s responsibility to make sure Kuro went back to his dorm but Mahiru didn’t feel comfortable leaving him alone.

Turning his attention back to the forest, Mahiru took a deep breath before heading into the forest. He really hoped Kuro didn’t go in to far as he didn’t want to dawdle around like he did yesterday.

“Maybe I’ll see that black cat or hedgehog again,” he laughed to himself while glancing around. Just like yesterday the forest was silent and calm. A nice breeze ran through him as he continued heading in, his target probably being a lot easier to spot among the green foliage.

He followed the dirt path in case he needed to backtrack so he had some idea on how to leave.

He didn’t know how far he went into the forest but he felt he was pretty deep as more trees were blocking out the sun making the area darker. He saw a light up ahead and upon rushing to it, he was shocked to come upon a clearing with a large tree in the centre.

And sitting on one of the tree branches was Kuro.

“Huh, you followed me? How troublesome,” Kuro called out, covering his mouth as another yawn left him.

Mahiru made his way over to the other boy, a frown on his face as he struggled to not trip over the roots on the ground.

“Kuro! What are you doing up there?! Seriously you need to go back to your dorm!” Mahiru barked at him, coming to a stop at the base of the tree.

“Ugh can’t deal.”

“Can’t deal?! Get your lazy ass down here!” Mahiru screeched; his face flushing at how loud he came out.

“How mean, you should be nicer to your soothing senpai.”

At this point Mahiru was tempted to climb up the tree and drag Kuro down himself.

Instead he let out a sigh before leaning against the tree trunk.

“Seriously you’re not making this simple; I still want to know why you’d go through this trouble to give me back my ID card when obviously you’re so tired,” the brown haired teen queried.

Kuro refused to look at Mahiru as he whispered; “You wouldn’t understand, I don’t even understand.”

He was shocked when Mahiru turned to glance up at him and replied, “If maybe you let me know what’s going on, we can understand it together –it’s simpler that way.”

“You’re weird,” Kuro sighed in exasperation.

“OI! You’re the guy refusing to go back to his dorm to sleep! I should be in class right now!”

“Nobody told you to follow me,” Kuro rebutted.

Mahiru blushed and looked away, knowing that Kuro was right but not wanting to acknowledge it.

“I couldn’t leave you alone,” he admitted at last.

Seeing Mahiru’s red face, Kuro couldn’t help but feel something thump in his chest. He scrunched up his face in annoyance before letting his facial expression relax.

“You look like one those blushing maidens.”  
“Did you just seriously hint towards calling me a girl?!”  
“How troublesome, you yell like one too...”  
“I will seriously climb up there if you continue!”  
“Eh, such a scary Kohai.”

Mahiru glared at Kuro before suddenly bursting out into laughter. Kuro stared in awe not understanding what had set the brunette off.

But he liked the sound of Mahiru’s laughter...

Mahiru’s laughter was cut short when he heard his phone go off. Reaching into his pocket where he had left his ID card and phone in, he pulled the orange device out and took note that someone was calling him.

Sakuya.

Turning to glance at Kuro, whom had turned away, he clicked the accept button and placed the phone up to his ear.

Only to pull the phone away quickly at his friend’s loud yelling.

“MAHIRU! Where are you?!”

“Hey Sakuya,” Mahiru winced, “should you be calling right now? You’re in class right now.”

“I told them I needed a bathroom break but that’s not the point! Koyuki texted me saying you went off with a Night class student! Is it true?” Sakuya fretted over the phone.

Mahiru almost lied to his friend but decided against it. He’d already kept the fact he met Kuro away from his friends but there really wasn’t a reason too.

“Yes it is,” Mahiru replied.

“Why’d you go off with him?” Sakuya inquired, “You do know you’re supposed to be in class right?”

“I know, I know. I promise I’ll explain everything when I get back.”  
“But Mahiru-”  
“I’m sorry Sakuya, its nothing you need to worry about,” Mahiru apologized.

Before Sakuya could protest more, Mahiru ended the call while frowning sadly. Sakuya was probably going to feel hurt from this but for some reason Mahiru really didn’t want to spend time explaining the situation to his worried friend when he could be getting Kuro back to the dorm.

_‘But why am I so concerned with dealing with Kuro? It’s simply because it would be easier to tell Sakuya everything after I deal with Kuro.’_

He was tempted to apologize to Kuro for ignoring him but paused and reconsidered it.

Hanging around Kuro was making him think too much.

“You really should consider going back to your dorm,” Mahiru encouraged, “You’re getting deep bags under your eyes.”

Kuro still refused to get down.

Sighing again, Mahiru place his phone back in his pocket only to suddenly recoil his hand back in pain. Biting his lip at the sharp pain, he saw a long cut on his hand which began to bleed profusely.

_‘I must have caught my hand on the ID card.’_

Feeling a presence close to him, Mahiru whirled around only to stumble back when he noticed Kuro right behind him.

“How did you get down so quickly?” He questioned, trailing off when he saw Kuro lean slightly closer to him.

He noticed Kuro’s attention was on his bleeding hand, an unknown deep emotion passing over his red eyes. He also took note that Kuro seemed to be sniffing the air.

Shivers ran through Mahiru as he saw that Kuro was practically in personal space at this point.

“Kuro...?” he whispered, holding his breath.

Whatever trance had been over Kuro seemed to shatter as he suddenly leaned back from Mahiru and covered his nose.

He glanced at Mahiru before turning his gaze away, the shivers that had been running through Mahiru slowly faded.

“....I’ll go back,” Kuro spoke after a moment of silence before he turned away and began heading off to the trees.

“...Kuro,” Mahiru spoke up his name, slightly disappointed to see the blue haired boy leaving but his heart was thumping heavily.

As Kuro disappeared into the trees, the blue haired boy clenched his fist.

“How troublesome, my favourite scent showing up...”

* * *

 

Arriving back into the academy, Mahiru was shocked to discover he’d missed the first class, not realizing he’d been gone that long.

Luckily there was a five minute break before the next class started.

“Mahiru!” Sakuya’s voice yelled from the other side of the hall as the green haired teen rushed over to him.

 “Sakuya,” Mahiru greeted back as his friend came to a stop in front of him.

Sakuya bit his lip before thumping Mahiru on the shoulder. Sending Sakuya a confused look, he was even more surprised when his friend hugged him before pulling away.

“What were you thinking going off alone with a Night class student?” Sakuya chided.

“It was fine Sakuya,” Mahiru attempted to reassure his friend but Sakuya shook his head.

“You didn’t know him Mahiru, he could have done something to you and we’d be none the wiser. I was worried about you Mahiru.”

Feeling guilty, he placed his hand on Sakuya’s shoulder before sending him a small smile.

“He came to return my card and I took him back to the dorm, nothing happened,” he said but inwardly he frowning.

_‘I can’t exactly say that Kuro was acting weird when I started bleeding...’_

Sakuya stared at him silently before nodding his head.

“Yeah, okay I’m just glad you’re okay. Promise me next time you won’t go off on your own with a stranger.”

“I promise, anyway I’d better get to class. See you later,” with that said, Mahiru headed off to his classroom, biting his lip.

Sakuya watched his friend leave in worry before suddenly his attention was grabbed by Mahiru’s wrist.

“A cut,” he muttered in shock, “Mahiru bled...”

* * *

 

It was during lunch that an announcement was made over the intercom.

**“ _Would all class representatives come to classroom 3A! I repeat would all class representatives come to classroom 3A, thank you.”_**

“Wow Mahiru, this will be your first proper meeting for the year,” Koyuki gushed while Ryuusei sent him a small smile.

“Plus it’ll give you a break from people bothering you,” he added.

“They can’t help it Ryuu-chan, it’s the first time a Night class student visited the Day Class much less interact with a Day class student not in the Disciplinary committee,” Koyuki interjected.

Ryuusei rolled his eyes before a confused expression took over. He watched as Mahiru began packing away his items before asking his question.

“Hey, have you been hounded down for it by the Disciplinary committee for it?”

Mahiru shook his head, “nope.”

“Well that’s good, I heard they can be...overwhelming.”

The Disciplinary committee were a group of students selected by the headmaster to keep order. Their main job was to govern over the cross over so the Day class wouldn’t harass the Night class.

It was also reported that they were up all night searching the grounds for any Day class students that would sneak out.

Their job wasn’t easy but nobody had yet to figure out why certain people were allowed on the committee as the Headmaster would get a lot of requests from students to join.

“I’m heading off now,” Mahiru called out before suddenly taking note of Sakuya whom was following behind him.

“I need to head down that corridor anyway,” Sakuya informed at seeing Mahiru’s confused expression.

They bid goodbye to Koyuki and Ryuusei before heading off down the corridor.

Students were whispering to themselves as Mahiru passed but he refused to acknowledge them. Anybody who stared at Mahiru too long though were glared at by Sakuya to which they could immediately look away.

It was as he was approaching the third corridor that he noticed a familiar purpled haired boy.

“Oh Misono!” He called out in surprise.

Misono turned around at the sound of his name, his eyes widening at seeing Mahiru. “Shirota...”

Mahiru approached Misono with a smile, scanning over the purple haired boy whom squirmed at the attention. “I’m glad to see you’re doing fine now. I almost forgot you’re a class representative!” Mahiru said while grinning.

Misono turned away, huffing a little. “Of course I’m fine; I’m not some weak little boy. I don’t need you acting relieved.”

_‘Ah he’s got that wall up again,’_ Mahiru thought exasperated.

Noticing that Mahiru didn’t respond to his comment, he bit his lip before sighing. “But....thanks for last night.”

“No need,” Mahiru replied.

Sakuya, whom had been watching the two curiously, smirked before addressing Misono, “you sound like a school girl with a crush.”

Misono flushed at that before scowling at Sakuya, “I don’t need some input from a commoner!”

“Wow, I’m really offended. Then again a rich little boy like you probably wouldn’t understand,” Sakuya replied sarcastically.

It seemed like an electrical wave was passing through the two as they spit insults at each other. Stuck between the two was Mahiru who let out a groan before pulling Misono away from Sakuya.

“Would you two quit it? You’re drawing a crowd in. We should go to the meeting Misono and Sakuya; seriously do we need to discuss this in the dorm later?”

The two other teens refused to look at each other as Mahiru led Misono down the third corridor.

“Honestly Shirota is that they type of company you keep?” Misono questioned, pouting a little.

Mahiru rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging onto his face. “Sakuya’s my best friend, he’s not really good with people the first time he meets them but he’s a great friend.”

“I don’t think I’d get along with him,” Misono snorted.

“That’s a shame,” Mahiru teased, “because I think you two would be great friends if you took the time to get to know each other. I can already tell you’re a good person and it would be great if we could be friends.”

Misono didn’t reply but let a small smile curl onto his face.

“That would be....alright.”

* * *

 

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay I had to plan out the chapters before I wrote it but I hope you enjoyed it.

Also I can’t write confrontations XD

Next weekend I’ll be attending another con so If I’m not able to update this story again next week know that’s why :3

**Next to be updated:** TwiVamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123


	5. Chapter Four - Farewell Alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru is sent out on a supply run where his life takes a drastic turn

**CHAPTER FOUR – Farewell Alleyway**

Upon arriving at classroom 3A, Mahiru couldn’t help but notice that Misono seemed to be sticking close to him. He guided Mahiru to sit close to the door, making Mahiru take the seat at the end of the table so he could sit in the other chair beside him.

Thinking it was due to Misono not liking to be near people, he simply dismissed it and took out a notepad in case he needed to jot anything done about the meeting.

There weren’t that many people there due to the first-year class representatives not picked yet and most of the third years probably studying as third year was said to up the ante in difficulty.

Out of the few people that were there though, the only one that seemed to grab his attention was the serious looking brunette who seemed to be reading through a heavy load of documents, pushing up his glasses whenever they began to slip.

Misono seemed to notice his staring and piped up.

“That’s Shuhei Tsuyuki, he’s class 3A’s class representative and one of the top students. He’s also the previous scholarship student before you though he does have connections,” he divulged while placing his items in a neat orderly way.

Ah so that’s why he couldn’t help but stare. He remembered last year that Shuhei had taken him aside to give him advice when he first came though that meeting had been brief.

The peaceful aura that had been in the room was disrupted when the door slammed open. Everyone turned their attention to the tall blonde-haired man who practically screamed delinquent as he dragged a black-haired boy into the room.

Said boy was clutching a pile of yen like he was afraid it would float away if released.

“Why do I have to keep bringing you here? You should be able to take yourself to the damn meeting yourself!” The blonde growled as the black-haired boy tutted.

“Aw but Yumi-chan it’s lonely going by myself! I would be more inclined to turn up myself if you paid me though.”

In response, the blonde slammed him into the nearest available chair and then stormed out, leaving everyone to stew in their surprise.

Mahiru felt Misono shift uneasily beside him but before he could ask if he was alright, Shuhei cleared his throat to gain attention.

“Alright, now that everyone is here- “at this he sent a glare at the black-haired boy, who grinned in response, “-we can begin the meeting.”

Shuhei made his way to the front of the class and Mahiru couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to be able to easily make others listen to him. He was glad someone serious could exude a confident-

Oh, he tripped.

Biting his lip, he resisted the urge to make any noise as Shuhei calmly got up like it was an everyday occurrence.

By the reaction of everyone else, it probably was.

Reaching the front, the documents he had been reading before were placed in front of him as he gazed at the representatives. For a split second, Mahiru could have sword he lingered on him but dismissed it.

With that, the meeting began covering basic outlines throughout the year, reminding everyone about upcoming events and other need to know information.

Taking the occasional notes, he considered important, Mahiru felt a heated gaze on him and upon looking up his eyes connected with the black-haired boy who had since hid away his yen. He lifted his hand in a small wave as he smirked causing a nervous shudder to go through Mahiru.

He felt a hand grasp his sleeve as Misono prompted him to pay attention to Shuhei though he could have sworn he caught Misono glaring at the other boy.

As the meeting came to the end, the other representatives began gathering their bags. By now lunch had ended and the afternoon classes were about to start. It was as Mahiru was packing away his notebook that Shuhei made one last announcement.

“It’s come to my attention that some of the supplies such as notebooks and pens have been running low – a lot of students have been leaving their stuff behind and running the staff supplies low. Is there anybody available that would be willing to head to the town to collect more? The teachers will be informed in advance.” He requested as some of the students muddled over that.

The town wasn’t far from the school but unless students had permission they were banned from entering as there weren’t anybody around to keep an eye on them. A lot of bad rumours surrounded the town as well though whether they were true or not being up to debate.

That wouldn’t stop Mahiru though who immediately stepped forward.

“I’ll do it Tsuyuki-senpai, the simple thing would be to get it over with.”

A small smile curled onto Shuhei’s face but it was gone before it became noticeable. “Thank you, Shirota-san, head to the gate after class, a note and the required change will be ready by then.”

“What about an escort? You can’t seriously be sending Shirota alone out there!” Misono butted in, a fierce glare on his face.

Pushing his glasses back up, Shuhei kept his calm composure as he responded. “It will be fine; the town is safe- “

“Safe? You have heard the rumours! You don’t seriously- “

“Ah~ Kuni-chan’s little brother is being very protective. Could it be he worries for Shirota hmmm?” A playful voice interrupted as the black-haired boy approached the trio.

“Kamiya,” Shuhei warned but was ignored as the boy came to a stop in front of Mahiru and bent down to be on face level.

He gazed at Mahiru who tried to keep his composure but shivers ran up his spine. Whatever this ‘Kamiya’ was looking for, he seemed satisfied at what he found and leant back.

“Tsurugi Kamiya, class 3B representative! I’m scum who loves money so if you’re really worried you can just pay me to- “

Misono slapped Tsurugi out of the way, growling when the older boy laughed. “Leave Shirota alone Kamiya.”

“Wow wait until Kuni-chan finds out his little brother has made a ‘friend’” he teased as he headed to the exit where Mahiru caught site of the blonde from before and a brunette with glasses waiting at the door.

“Anyway, something tells me MahiMahi will be fine.” He finished before leaving the room.

Shuhei went about collecting the spare documents as Misono fumed and Mahiru balked.

“MahiMahi? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!”

* * *

 

He didn’t really get the chance to tell his friends he would be heading to the town after classes as Sakuya had detention (serves him right for messing around instead of paying attention) and Koyuki had dragged Ryuusei to the crossover in hopes of finding Ryuusei’s crush.

The teacher had given him the form to show he had permission as well as the money and with that Mahiru made his way to the front gates. As he was making his way, the sound of excited chitter grew louder until Mahiru caught site of the crowd around the crossover.

Despite having attended the school for a year, this was the first time Mahiru had been around to witness it as he had never really had an interest in it and Sakuya usually dragged him off beforehand.

The crowd was parted enough that Mahiru had a good view from where he stood of the Moon dorm entrance. It also gave him a view of the disciplinary committee member on duty whom instantly grabbed his attention.

The person was a tall blonde-haired male with bright amber eyes and an enrapturing aura surrounding him. Despite many of the students standing around to get a glimpse of the Night class, the blonde seemed to have a fair few admirers who kept trying to reach out for him.

From the glimpses and rumours he heard around the school, Mahiru concluded that was Mikuni Alicien, the headmaster’s oldest son and Misono’s older brother.

The crowd’s chatter escalated as the doors to the dorm began to open and Mahiru had to resist the urge to cover his ears. While the crowd was much more rambunctious now, Mikuni somehow still managed to keep control of the situation on his own.

Truly he was a force to be reckoned with.

“Greetings my fellow peer, what a sight to be greeted to your happy cheers.” A cheerfully voice yelled sending the crowd into a craze as Hyde Servamp came out the entrance, smirking in a sly way while blowing kisses.

His blonde hair, with black highlights, glinted in the afternoon sun as he practically danced around, gloating in the admiring and lustful gazes he received. It was no surprise he was used to the limelight as Mahiru had heard rumours that Hyde’s mother was a famous actress, something Hyde seemed to share a passion with.

Following Hyde was his younger brother Snow Lily, though people would swear he was older with his looks. His gentle smile made the girls squeal. Snow Lily was said to be the kindest member of the Night class and with his gentle eyes Mahiru would have been convinced he was the purest being around.

If he wasn’t trying to strip.

The sixth brother, Buta Servamp, was quick to rush to his younger brother’s side -pausing only to quickly shove his chocolate bar into his mouth- and whacking his hands away from his top. Snow Lily seemed to pout but didn’t try again while Buta went back to digging into his pocket for more food to eat. Girls called out for him, offering food which he seemed tempted to get.

The only sister of the Servamp family, Okami, came out next which caused the boys of the crowd to hoot and holler but they were ignored. She seemed to radiant elegance and confidence but also terrified anyone who happened to look at the fierce scowl on her face. She always seemed angry about something but for some reason Mahiru was convinced that wasn’t it.

The next two to exit the gate was the second and third oldest of the siblings – Hugh and Jeje. While Hugh appeared to look like a five-year-old he was much older. Supposedly it was a condition he got from his mother but there was a difference between being short and literally looking like a child -though nobody ever seemed to question it. Jeje himself was a mystery, always carrying around his book and using a hood to cover his face. While the girls liked to coo and imagine he was just shy, nothing about the tall brooding man screamed shy.

Now while there was a lot of siblings from the Servamp family at the school, the Night class wasn’t just made up of them. Take in point the next group to exit the gates.

Leading the group was a tall blonde hair man with an eye patch and brief case. His gaze seemed strict as he surveyed the crowd, his lip curling in disgust as he walked on.

Dancing after him was a tall pink haired man whom had styled his hair into two-star shaped pigtails. Like Hyde, he teased the crowd but something about him seemed off.

If he hadn’t been watching the students, Mahiru was sure he would have missed the short pale haired girl whom was dwarfed behind the pink haired boy’s shadow. Clutching her arm in fright was a boy with similar hair colour that Mahiru would have thought them siblings.

A pair of boys ran out the gate towards Okami next, one with a fedora and another with a bunny hat as they seemed to glare at anyone who so much as sent any gaze towards the purple haired beauty as if they were her bodyguards.

The biggest reaction came when a familiar black-haired man walked out the gate with a powerful aura. Mahiru’s breath hitched when certain pair of red eyes landed on him with a sly smirk.

Tsubaki Servamp, the youngest brother and the president of the Night class. It wasn’t till he turned his gaze away that Mahiru could breathe again….

…Only for his heart to thud when his gaze connected with another pair of ruby eyes.

Trying to blend into the background, Kuro Servamp slumped his shoulders as he walked after his classmates, ignoring the calls from his fans. His gaze though never left Mahiru whom couldn’t pull his gaze away either.

It was as if time stopped for them and some part of Mahiru didn’t want it to end.

However, he had to pull his gaze away when the gates to the school entrance opened to let him out.

The gaze never left him though.

* * *

 

“You did that on purpose,” Misono hissed at Tsurugi as he stormed into the headmaster’s office, ignoring the coo’s he got from his father.

“I have no idea what you mean,” was the flippant response and Misono had to stop himself from beating the shit out of him. The third year was relaxed on one of the arm chairs in the room, his legs over the shoulder of the chair.

“Not only would you not let me accompany Shirota- “

“It’s too dangerous Misono!” His father cried, as if the thought of Misono leaving his safety would cause the man to keel over.

“-but you won’t even send anyone to guide him. What are you planning?” Misono finished, his glare not letting up.

Kamiya smirked at him in a smug way and although he was reluctant to acknowledge it, he could see why Mikuni seemed pissy around him.

“Consider it an experiment.”

“An experiment?”

However, before anything else could be said, Dodo -one of his father’s secretaries and his driver- burst into the room grabbing the occupants’ attention.

“A Level E has been spotted in town.”

Misono’s breath hitched in panic while Kamiya twirled a piece of his hair.

“What will you do next, hmmm….”

* * *

 

Despite it being sundown, the town was bustling as people rushed their way around either to get to their jobs or do some late shopping. Luckily for Mahiru this wasn’t hit first time in the town and he still had a clear path in his mind to his destination.

Perhaps that’s why Sensei had been more willing to oblige letting Mahiru go due to the fact that the town had paths that at first seemed like simple shortcuts but divulged into a somewhat crazed maze.

Plus, the rumours that surrounded the town stemmed from those very paths and just to be on the safe side Mahiru made sure not to take any of them – he knew the way, he didn’t need to try and find a shortcut.

Eventually he arrived at the supply shop and an hour later he left with all that was needed- a proud smile on his face.

Glancing at the quickening dark sky, Mahiru winced at the cold air blowing onto him as he turned back the way he came to head back to the school.

“I should probably hurry before Sakuya starts worrying. Then again he probably already is- “

“ ** _AGH!”_**

Startled, the brown-haired boy whipped around to face the nearest alleyway where he heard the sound. A shudder ran through him registering the blood-curling scream and before it even registered in him, he was already rushing down the alleyway.

The path was closed in making the shadows more prominent as the smell of rotten trash permeated the air – the source being the dozens of garbage bins placed around. Smoke from chimneys took away the clear afternoon sky, filling it with a hazy look and the dim lights from outside the path barely showed anything.

Something in him was screaming to turn back, that this situation was just not _right_ but hell if Mahiru would ever turn his back on someone who needed help.

He crept further down the path, trying to even his breathing and not make a peep. Sweat built up on his forehead and wrists felt clammy. The screaming had since turned to whimpers which echoed louder the closer he got.

Relief flooded Mahiru when he finally arrived at the opening of the path but was immediately replaced with scathing terror at the scene that greeted him.

The path opened to a small courtyard and lying in the middle of it was a middle-aged woman, her hair like a halo around her and her eyes blank and unseeing.

Her once crisp clothes were drenched and it didn’t take a genius to figure out the puddle surrounding her was blood.

Leaning over her was a man dressed like he lived through the apocalypse, his appearance screaming unclean and unhinged. He was grasping the woman closer to him as his throat bobbed.

It then dawned in Mahiru’s shocked mind that the man was _drinking_ from her neck.

But that was impossible because nobody just drank someone’s blood, not someone sane at least.

This was no time to be standing like a statue. He needed to leave and get help. There might be a chance the woman could be saved he just had to **MOVE**!

Taking a small step back, Mahiru kept his eyes on the stranger whose slurping sounds echoed while he tried not to make his presence known. He felt the enclosing of the path and was a little confident he was doing fine.

Until he stepped on a tin can.

The noise echoed around the silent atmosphere and Mahiru held his breath, terror flooding him when the man paused and slowly turned around.

Immediately Mahiru’s eyes connected with blood-crazed eyes and a snarling face. The man was covered in blood but something told the high schooler that it wasn’t _his_ blood. Four sharp pointy teeth stood out among the blood of his mouth and dread filled the boy.

_‘This is not possible. This is not happening. There must be a simple explanation, I mean this guy is a cannibal! Don’t go thinking he’s some kind of supernatural monster Shirota!’_ His mind screamed as he took a step back, feeling like prey as the man stood as well and _snarled_ at him.

There was a slight pause and then he was running, adrenaline pumping him as he heard footsteps stomping after him. His breath came out in puffs as he realised with horror that the man was gaining on him. If he kept up the straight path it wouldn’t be long before he was caught.

Crazed screeching rang in his ears as the man made no intention to hide his presence.

Luck was on his side at seeing another path diverting off his. Wasting no time, the sixteen-year-old immediately rushed down it and jumped over a trash bag that was in his way. He had to use whatever he could so as he kept running he made sure to push objects down behind him and by the raged screeches he got in response it was working.

_‘I need to get back to the main section of town. I can’t risk staying in the alleyways!’_

But even with that plan in mind, he had no idea where he was and the situation was building up tears in his eyes. He was by no means a cry-baby but at this rate he might die.

Whatever luck he had though ended when he ended up tripping over an unseen object, pain registering in his head as his knees scrapped on the ground.

Any attempt he made to get up failed as the pain sent him back down and dizziness filled him.

He heard the hungry calls practically in his ears and one glance up showed that the man had caught up with him.

So, this was how he was going to die? He didn’t even get the chance to talk with his friends again. Didn’t get to apologise to Sakuya for leaving him in the dark or Misono for not getting to know him more.

He didn’t get to see Kuro one last time.

The _monster_ , because up close Mahiru registered no humanity on the person’s face, reached his claws out and prepared to pounce and not wanting to see it coming, Mahiru closed his eyes.

However, the monster’s screechy sound was immediately cut off and then a loud thud echoed in his head. Peeking his eyes open, his breath hitched in shock.

Standing in front of him, with his back to him, was a familiar Night class student. His blue hair was ruffled and the back of his hands, which Mahiru could see, were covered in blood.

A body was lying on the ground, practically ripped apart.

* * *

 

Mahiru Shirota was never the type to believe in silly fairy tales, especially when they concerned monsters such as werewolves and vampires.

He always found it silly how people would gush over the idea of being an immortal creature that sucked the life force out of people or how they would sigh about wanting a fluffy beast companion to protect them. If they wanted a fluffy beast companion they could adopt a dog or even simpler – a gerbil.  
  
But as he gazed at the elusive night class student, Kuro, whom was licking blood of his hand in a casual manner, he was having trouble telling himself vampires did not exist. Especially when Kuro’s fangs were practically shoved in his face.  
  
He inwardly gulped as the blue haired boy’s red eyes bore into him before Kuro let out a deep sigh.  
  
“How troublesome.” Mahiru’s eyes twitched in annoyance, finally catching his bearings as he stood up straighter.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Your hero complex is annoying,” Kuro replied, scratching the back of his head idly while shuffling his feet. Mahiru tried to not to stray his eyes down to the body by the older boy’s feet.  
  
It was a corpse after all.  
  
“This can’t be happening,” Mahiru moaned to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“You’re telling me,” Kuro agreed which pissed Mahiru off more.  
  
The guy was so lax! In this situation, he should be anything but casual! It was because of this attitude that Kuro never saw it coming till it was too late.  
  
-SMACK-  
  
“Hey,” he whined, rubbing his head while scowling at Mahiru.  
“Hey yourself! You have a lot of explaining to do!”  
“Do I?”  
“YES!” Mahiru exclaimed, shoving his finger in the other boy’s face, “because no normal person kills a guy by ripping him apart! Plus, no normal person has fangs!” “This is why I didn’t want to be near you,” the brown-haired boy heard Kuro mutter but he wasn’t going to let up on this subject.  
  
“You should have thought about that before sleeping in the library before class!” The two glared at each other silently, the wind softly blowing around them as the afternoon sun began to set.  
  
Mahiru never believed in fairytales, but he was starting to believe his unusual acquaintance was a vampire.  
  
_‘And I wouldn’t have found out if I never stuck around to do a favour for sensei but if I hadn’t met Kuro....’_  His amber eyes quickly glanced at the still bleeding corpse and inwardly shuddered.  
  
_‘I would be dead.’_

* * *

 

Gazing at the still Day class student, relief flooded the Night class student at not seeing any immediate damage. The thought of being a little too late did not sit well with him but it still confused him as to _why_ he cared about this human.

All he knew was that something in him didn’t want to see the boy die, not when he seemed to shine like sunlight – something he could truly not enjoy.

He awkwardly shuffled his feet when he realized Mahiru wasn’t going to say anything else and at the human’s hitched breaths he realized that the panic was probably settling in now.

“Hey…...”

Mahiru looked up at him with watery eyes making him wince. “Can’t deal.”

That set the brunette off again.

“Can’t deal?! I just almost died to a crazed person and found out the weird lazy ass Night class student is a vampire! It’s me who shouldn’t be able to deal!”

“My soothing vampire soul should recover that for you.”

“SOOTHING MY ASS!”

He was smacked for that comment again but considered it worth it when he saw the tears and panic gone from the boy.

“So…” Mahiru piped up, clearing his throat, “you didn’t really deny it but are you…. actually, a vampire?”

Well there goes the Night class secret but hell if Kuro was going to waste his energy lying to save face.

“Were the teeth a giveaway?”

“Oi you don’t need to be sarcastic! Honestly I-Ugh!” The brunet cut himself off with a grunt of pain when he tried moving and it was then that Kuro realized the Mahiru had hurt himself.

The blood filled his nostrils and before he realised it he was grabbing the High schooler’s leg, ignoring the surprised yelp he got, and felt around the wound.

“K-Kuro?”

“Ugh what a rude Kohai, not even calling me senpai,” he responded back, ignoring the huff he got, as he breathed in the scent.

This….smell was addictive. He wanted to rid of the obstruction keeping him away from the sweet blood. He wanted to dig his fangs into the wound and drink to his hearts content.

He wanted _Mahiru’s_ blood and it scared him.

He needed to get Mahiru away from him, back to safety, but the idea of losing the brunette again sent the predator in him in a rage. He wanted to keep the boy to himself and never let go.

The beast that he had been sure to hide for centuries was roaring to break out and claim and at this point he was just so tired of hiding it. Mahiru was the first person to not look at him differently regardless of what he had heard.

He was refreshing and new.

“Kuro…. are you okay?” Mahiru’s voice broke his thoughts and upon glancing up his eyes connected with soft kind trusting eyes.

It was too much.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered to the high schooler’s confusion as his grip tightened.

There was no going back-

**_CLICK_ **

Kuro’s breath held at feeling a silver barrel press against his head. The beast in him raged at being disturbed and wished to tear apart the intruder.

“My my my, what do we have here? Is Sloth actually becoming a rule breaker?” A teasing voice jested but a hint of something else was there too.

A side glance revealed the perpetrator to be the Disciplinary committee member Mikuni Alicien.

“Mikuni-senpai?” Mahiru’s confusion was evident but before he could say anything else, a black blur shot out and knocked the boy unconscious.

Kuro started but the press of the barrel kept him still, his eyes never leaving Mahiru’s form.

“You should know this is against the rules,” Mikuni idly commentated as the shadow revealed itself to be his younger brother Jeje, who was keeping his distance (he could smell the blood and all Kuro wanted to do was tell him to back off, Mahiru was _his_ ).

“He would have died,” Kuro responded.

“Ahh we wanted want that, would we?” the blonde drawled as he casually made his way to Mahiru. The blonde pulled away his gun, knowing that Jeje would interfere if need be, and stooped down to pull Mahiru into his arms.

“Up we go,” he teased, holding the boy close while sending a smirk at Kuro whose shoulder’s squared in agitation. “You should probably take some blood tablets, its not good if _you_ crack.”

With that, the blonde headed down the exit while keeping Mahiru close.

Once they were gone from view, Kuro was aware of his brother approaching him.

“He’s a danger to you,” The hooded vampire rasped and Kuro finally let himself relax.

His brother wasn’t talking about Mikuni.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update, stuff happened but hopefully I should be able to get back into the swing of things.  
> I'll be focusing on updating this story and The Meaning of Family while also updating Rays of Sunshine (which I've already got four chapters done for that).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll aim to update again next week.
> 
> You may have also seen I changed the pairing tag a little, figured it would make it easier on me XD
> 
> -Tailsdoll123

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've only read to volume six of the manga so I apologise about the character's personalities 
> 
> -Tailsdoll123


End file.
